Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times 50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times 100\% = 30\%$ Now we have: $ 30\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 30\% \times 50\% = 15 \% $